


Insecure

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, but super clingy, fluffy af, jimin being insecure, reader cheering him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When your boyfriend comes home from A long practice, you can tell something is bothering him, and you are bound and determined to get to the bottom of it.





	Insecure

Jimin signed as he set down his bags coming into your shared apartment after a long day of rehearsals and recording.

"I'm in the kitchen," you say as you scrub one of the plates that have a particular spot that one come out. 

A warm pair of arms snake around your waist as your scrub holding up the plate in success as the spot finally comes out, causing a small smile to fall from your boyfriend's lips.

His chin falls to your shoulder as you place the plate down and move on to the next a deep sigh falling from his lips as he quickly leaves a peck on your neck cause you to squirm slightly from the sensation, your hand losing its grip on the plate and it crashes to the floor and breaks.

Jimin practically picks you off the ground as he moves you out of the way to make sure you didn't step on any of the small pieces that were not scattered across the floor. "One more thing to add to things I am horrible at," he mumbles as he carefully walks around the broken dish to the closet to grab a broom.

"What did you say?" you ask as you tilt your head to the side and look at him with worry.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he says as he pulls the broom out of the closet and sweeps up.

Sitting on the counter you watch in silence, eyes roaming over his figure.

His shoulder was hunched and his face falling into a frown the second he thought you were out of view, something was clearly bothering him to have him say something like that about himself. 

Tapping your chin you hum for a moment before you speak up "Baby, what is the new song you guys are working on?"

"Love Yourself," he mumbles as he searches the floor for any pieces he missed before taking the dustpan over to the garbage and depositing the destroyed plate "It's pretty dumb."

Bingo, he was upset over something at work. 

Jimin was always the type to blab his mouth the second they started working on a new song, his excitement sometimes annoyed the hell out of you but as of late he has been pretty quiet, and you had been suspicions for a while as to why he didn't seem as excited for this comeback.

"How is it dumb? You always get so excited when you begin to work on your comeback, what have you so upset?"

Jimin sighs again as he walks over to you, his body falling between your legs as he puts his arms around your waist again, squeezing you're tight. "I am just struggling with some of the choreography and vocal parts," he mumbles before burying his nose back into your neck and whispering the last part "and the fans have been saying some pretty nasty things."

Frowning you run your fingers through his hair to comfort him, "What exactly are they saying?" 

Jimin shrugs but doesn't say anything, just kisses your neck a little as if to distract you from talking about the situation.

Taking the hint your change the subject slightly "What is the song even about?"

He perks up a bit and you can feel him smiling against your neck. "It's pretty much-telling fans that they should love themselves for who they are."

Smiling you let out a hum of appreciation, it was such a common problem for people to focus so much on everyone else that they forget to love themselves, something a kind heart like Jimin tends to do often.

"The fans, they are saying my singing is that good anymore, and that my dancing sucks too," he blurts out before groaning squeezing you tighter into him and cuddling you close. 

"Jimin, do you believe them?" you say as you move your hand to his face and slowly trace circles with your thumb. 

He shrugs before mumbling "Some of the things yes."

"Baby, you do realize the song you are going to be performing is about being yourself right...that means you just need to...," you pause and giggle slightly as you continue talking "Love Yourself."

Jimin stays silent for a moment before he quietly begins in a fit of laughter, "Did you really just say that?" he gasps as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yeah not my brightest moment," you blush as you look down at him, his eyes looking up to meet yours. 

"Thank you," he whispers as he leans up and places a simple peck on your lips. 

"For?" you ask as you run your hands through his hair again earning a small hum of satisfaction from him 

"Loving me, and cheering me up." he smiles as he kisses you once again.

"I love you Jimin, it's my job to make sure you are happy," you smirk as he tickles your sides a little.

He smiles and the both of you look at each other for a moment before he perks up "Oh I haven't let you see the dance of song yet!" he says as he quickly backs away and grabs your hand and drags you into the living room where you spent the next hours listening to the song and learning the dance from him.


End file.
